Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage battery system.
Description of Related Art
The storage battery system includes a storage battery (secondary battery) and a control device. The storage battery (secondary battery) is capable of recharging a lithium ion battery and the like. The control device controls charging and discharging of the storage battery. The storage battery system is a system that carries out taking out of electric power stored in the storage battery and storage of the electric power in the storage battery (charging and discharging) under control of the control device. The storage battery system is used, for example, as a power supply that is mounted on an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid vehicle (HV).
Most storage batteries provided in the storage battery system have a configuration in which battery modules are connected in series to obtain a necessary voltage. Each of the battery modules is configured by connecting a plurality of battery cells (unit batteries) in series. The storage battery system including the storage battery includes a voltage monitoring circuit for each battery module that constitutes the storage battery. The control device carries out control of taking out of the electric power stored in the storage battery and storage of electric power in the storage battery (charging and discharging control) while referring monitoring information (monitoring data) of each voltage monitoring circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-220074 discloses a conventional example of the storage battery system. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-220074 discloses a storage battery system in which a plurality of subordinate controllers (cell controllers) and a host controller (battery controller) that controls the plurality of subordinate controllers are connected in a chained (daisy chain) serial communication. The plurality of subordinate controllers (cell controllers) is provided in each of the battery modules and carriers out control of battery cells that constitute the corresponding battery module.